Hilda and the Victory Pokémon
by BlueTornado3275
Summary: Hilda is a rising star Pokémon Trainer that has reached Castelia City. When she finds a Liberty Pass given to her by the wind, Hilda and her Servine head over to Liberty Garden to see what this island has to offer. Why is everyone at the dock? And what is Team Plasma up to?


Hilda and the Victory Pokémon

**Start Date: 2/7/19**

**Recently, I discovered this niffy event Pokémon exploit on Pokémon Black, White and their sequels on YouTube. I'm happy to say that I've ended up with lots of the previous event Pokémon that once were distributed. My favourite out of all the events would probably be Victini and the Liberty Pass. Mostly because of the little story behind it and you get the chance to capture Victini yourself. As you can see, I like it the most, because I decided to write a One-Shot about it. This isn't anything crazy, just a fun little story I decided to make. I hope you enjoy!**

**PS: I get it, I really do. I don't particularly care if people think I'm terrible at writing. I know there are people out there that can get a bit narky about this kind of stuff. But please, save the review section for actual reviews please. I can't seem to delete reviews so don't clog it up with warnings and all this "This is how you're supposed to write Pokémon stories" bull crap. I am fully aware of the so called "bullies" of the Pokémon fandom. Don't keep telling me about them. None of my other stories get this kinda crap, so why should my Pokémon ones? I'm not angry at you guys, I just want it to stop.**

**Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy this neat One-Shot I made.**

_Castelia City is the largest city in Unova. Trainers and Pokémon of all sizes visit the massive city every day. Out in the bay, is a small Lighthouse that sits on a chunk of land known as Liberty Garden. While the Lighthouse is off limits to the public, people can still visit the islands large garden that resides there. Legend has it that an old wealthy man bought the island for a Pokémon, but with no patches of tall grass anywhere on the island, people wonder who the Pokémon was. Some think that the Pokémon is hiding in the lighthouse. But with the lighthouse locked up tight, no one can get in to confirm it. That was until a certain team of Pokémon liberating humans clashed with the future champion of Unova…_

About a week ago, eighteen-year-old Hilda set out on her Pokémon journey with her best friends Cheren and Bianca, as well as her brother Hilbert. Together with her Snivy (Now a Servine.), the two had taken on both south side gym leaders Chili and Lenora and won their badges. Crossing Skyarrow Bridge, Hilda found herself entering the east gate of Castelia City.

"Well. We're here. Man, this place is huge!" She gazed up toward the skyline of the city and marvelled at its sheer size. "But I shouldn't stand around staring at the sky all day. Let's get to the Pokémon Centre and get you guys fixed up. Pinwheel Forest was a pain in the ass."

She headed down the dockside main road and slipped into the Pokémon Centre. She put Servine and the rest of the team in to heal and booked a room for the night. Once all the mandatory stuff was out of the way, Hilda made her way back outside. She took a deep breath of the salty air into her lungs.

"I wonder if Hilbert's here already. He's always a few steps ahead of me." Lifting her arm up to her face, she dialled her brothers number on her Xtransceiver. It rang for a few moments before the face of her white and red capped brother lit up on of the screens.

"Hi Hilda. What's up?"

Guess who's made it to Castelia City already!" She saw Hilbert smirk.

"You're here too? Awesome. I expected nothing less of my little sister." Hilda pouted, realizing that, once again, Hilbert had beaten her to the punch.

"Dang it. I was hoping to be the first one here."

"Hey, I can't help it if Pignite is wiping out everyone that we meet." Hilda felt he eyes hit the heavens.

"Anyway, because you're been here for a while now, are there any places of interests I should visit?" Hilbert thought for a moment.

"Well, I'd recommend going and getting a Casteliacone from their stand. There'll probably be a little bit of a wait because of their popularity though. You could also check out Burgh's art studio and Gym. Wouldn't want my sister falling too far behind. Uh… there's also the piers and random shops scattered around the city. Other than that, I think you're good."

"Maybe I'll check out the pier. See what's going on out there." Hilbert shrugged.

"Hey, whatever floats your boat." He grinned a cheesy grin. "Pun entirely intended."

"Oh haha. Very funny. Maybe not then."

"I know right? Hey, I've gotta go, so I'll talk to you soon. You're staying at the Pokémon Centre, right?"

"Of course."

"Then I guess I'll try and find you at dinnertime. Talk to you soon sis."

"Talk to you soon bro." They both put their fists up to the screen and fist bumped. As they pulled back, they both put their thumbs up to their noses and stuck their tongues out. A friendly gesture they always did whenever they parted ways. Hilda heard Hilbert laugh as he ended the communication. Looking up again, she could see out into the bay. She could make out the shapes of ships in the distance. She could also she a small lighthouse sitting on a chunk of land too. Adjusting her hat, Hilda swivelled around on the ball of her feet and looked down the street that was now in front of her.

"Better get a Casteliacone while it's not the lunchtime rush." Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a red and white sphere and chucked it into the air. It opened and released a bright light that fell to the ground. It took shape and when the light exploded off the shape, it revealed a green snake like Pokémon with arms and legs. Hilda caught the falling Poké Ball and stuffed it back onto her bag.

"Want to go get an ice cream Servine?" The female Pokémon cried in excitement. Hilda pointed down the street. "Let's get going then. Don't want to wait in a line all afternoon, do we?" Servine shook her head. Hilda grinned and began to walk down the street, Servine hot on her heels.

Not too far down the street was a small pink stall with a picture of an ice cream on it. There were three people already in line, so Hilda was quick to jump in. No sooner had she done so, several more people appeared out of nowhere and lined up behind her. The line moved slowly, and eventually, Hilda and Servine reached the front of the line. Buying two Casteliacones, they stepped out of the line and sat on the nearby bench. She passed one to Servine and began to eat the other. She squealed with delight as she tasted it.

"Wow! This is amazing! I'm so glad we tried these!" Servine on the other hand, quickly scarfed it down. No sooner had it disappeared, Servine scrunched up her face, reaching for her head. Only problem was, her arms were too short, thus, not being able to reach. Hilda chuckled.

"What have I told you about inhaling your food? Now you have a brain freeze." Servine glared at her and began to spin in circles. Watching her Pokémon struggle only made her laugh more. Hilda finished her Casteliacone while Servine eventually lost her brain freeze. Standing up, Hilda turned to her Pokémon. "Where shall we go next?" Servine gave her a shrug.

While they were standing there, a big gust of wind blew from down the street. In a nearby trashcan, a little piece of carboard fluttered in the wind before dislodging itself from the bin. It flew through the air, flying this way and that. The wind died down and the piece of carboard fluttered downward falling slowly toward Hilda. It finally came to a rest on the brim of her hat. Feeling the light bump, Hilda reached up and took the piece of carboard off her hat.

"Where'd this come from. Please tell me it's not rubbish." Flipping it over and scanning it, she raised one of her eyebrows.

It was a ticket for a boat ride to a place called Liberty Garden. It was still valid, but not for much longer. She looked it over several times.

"Huh. Who would throw something like this out?" She thought for a moment. "Well… Maybe someone who's been there already chucked it." She grinned. "Oh well. Their loss. I guess I know where we're going next then." She held the ticket up to Servine, who was trying to see what it was.

"We're heading for Liberty Pier to go to Liberty Garden!"

Backtracking to the dockside main road, Hilda and Servine made their way to the west side of the city and walked onto the Liberty Pier. A small orange boat sat alongside it with a man in a blue suit, who Hilda assumed was the captain, standing near the ramp. Hilda made her way up to him.

"Hello there. When's the next boat to Liberty Garden?" The captain checked his watch.

"We'll be leaving in about five minutes miss. Do you have a Liberty Pass?"

"Sure do!" She pulled the ticket out from her pocket and presented it to him. He took it off her and gave it a stamp.

"Good timing too. That was going to expire today." He stepped to the side. "Welcome aboard miss. Best keep that ticket as a souvenir. Sometime in the near future, you won't need a ticket to go there. Changing things up a little bit." Hilda nodded and recalled Servine to her ball. She made her way up the ramp and onto the ship. Making her way through it, she took a seat near the front of the boat. A few minutes later, she felt the boat rumble to life.

"Let's see what's in this garden."

…

The boat cruised across the water toward the small island. Finding it boring sitting in her seat, Hilda made her way to the small platform on the boat's roof. She held onto the railing with one hand while her other was tightly holding the brim of her hat, making sure it didn't fly off in the wind. She gazed at the island as the boat began to slow down and come in to dock. The lighthouse was small, and the garden was a sight to behold from the angle she was looking at it. She could see people standing around the dock, looking slightly disturbed. This confused Hilda. Why was everyone at the dock? Shouldn't they be enjoying the garden?

Her head snapped toward the Lighthouse when she heard the sound of a door caving in. She spotted a woman and a Watchog heading inside while another man stood guard by the door. Looking back to the crowd of people at the dock, she spotted a third uniform clad person keeping the people from going anywhere. The uniforms they were wearing set warning bells off in Hilda's head. These people weren't here to smell the roses.

It was Team Plasma and they were clearly up to no good. The grunt by the dock saw the boat and waved to it.

"Get out of here! We hold this island for Team Plasma! No one comes or leaves until we're finished our business." Hilda felt her hands clench up. What ever they were doing, she was going to stop it. She felt the boat start up again and she quickly made her way down to where the ramp would be and, ignoring the crew's shouts, jumped the gap between the boat and the pier. She barely tumbled onto it as the boat pulled away. She stood up and dusted herself off. Thankfully for her, as the boat began to turn away, the grunt had turned back to the crowd, missing Hilda's jump completely. She made her way over to the Backpacker that was standing next to the pier.

"What's going on here?" The backpacker sighed.

"Team Plasma showed up and rounded everyone up to here. They've broken into the lighthouse to find a Pokémon of some sorts. Not sure what they'd find out here though." Hilda thanked him and made her way through the crowd to the grunt. He saw her now and glared at her.

"Hey, hey, hey! Back up. No one is allowed over here. Get back in line." Hilda crossed her arms across her chest.

"What exactly are you up to? I'm sure everyone would like to know."

"Ha! Like I'd tell you."

"I guess I'm going to have to find out myself then." In an instant, Servine was by her side and she pinned the grunt to the wall with a Razor Leaf. He gasped.

"Wait. I know you! You're that girl who stopped us in Pinwheel Forest! The one who took the dinosaur skull back!" Hilda grinned.

"Bingo! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some grunts to beat." She casually waved to him as she walked around to the Lighthouse steps. "Hang around pal. I won't let you get what you want." The grunt grunted.

"We won't let you get to Victini before we liberate it from this island! We'll use its power to beat anyone who tries to stop us!" As the crowd cheered for Hilda, one word lingered in her mind.

'Victini? What's that?' Putting it aside for now, she approached the grunt by the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm heading inside. How bout' you?"

"Nice try. I can't let you inside." The grunt released a Sandile from a Poké Ball. "I'm going to have to ask you to back away." Hilda shook her head.

"Nope. I'm going whether you want me too or not." The grunt glared at her before shouting out an order to Sandile.

"Use Rock Throw!" Sandile let out a growl before throwing a medium sized rock at Servine. Backing out of the way, Servine glared at Sandile.

"Servine! Leaf Tornado!" Jumping into the air, Servine began to spin in the air. A small tornado of leaves surrounded her and after a moment of charging, she threw it at Sandile. The poor Pokémon wasn't fast enough to dodge and was thrown into the air. Hilda pointed to it.

"Leaf Blade." The leaf on her tail glowed green and she sprang toward the defenceless sand croc. Swinging around, Servine smacked it into the ground. When the dust cleared, Sandile was lying on its back with swirly eyes. The grunt gulped at the outcome.

"Uh…"

"S'cuse me." Hilda slipped pasted the grunt and into the lighthouse. She chuckled when she heard him cry out in rage. Making her way down the inclining path, she spotted a doorway at the bottom. She slowly approached it. Peering inside, she saw the grunt that had come in with the Watchog. They were both standing in the middle of a brightly lit room with a surprising amount of furniture and toys. She could hear her talking to something.

"…On! Surely you don't want to be left here all alone. Why don't you come with me? I'll take you to a nice man who'll put your power to good use!" She heard an unfamiliar chirping from in front of the grunt. Was this "Victini" a Pokémon? Deciding to make herself known, Hilda stepped into the room and cleared her throat. The female grunt swivelled around and stared at her dead in the eyes.

"I believe it's saying no." Hilda remarked cheekily.

"Who are you and why are you here? All Non-Team Plasma grunts are supposed to be up at the docks!"

"Well, maybe you all need to get better Pokémon. Having someone at the front door with a low level Sandile isn't the brightest idea anyone has had." Hilda grinned. "I'm here to put an end to your operations." The grunt laughed.

"You? I'd like to see you try. I won't let a simple trainer get their hands on Victini. Only our leader will use its power!" Watchog moved in between the two women. It glared at Servine, who mimicked its movements.

As Hilda watched the grunt, a small Pokémon floated up from behind her. He was a rabbit looking Pokémon, creamy yellow in colour with big blue eyes. His bright red ears were shaped to look like a V. He stared at her with wonder in his eyes. Sneakily pulling out her Pokédex, Hilda scanned the mysterious Pokémon.

"_Victini. The Victory Pokémon. Victini creates an unlimited supply of energy inside its body, which it shares with those who touch it. It is said that Trainers with Victini always win, regardless of the type of encounter."_

Hilda was amazed. A Pokémon that held unlimited energy that boosted the power within Pokémon **and** guaranteed a victory? This wasn't the kind of Pokémon Hilda wanted to fall into the wrong hands. Looking back to her opponent, she gave her a smirk.

"Yeah, no. I can't have Team Plasma winning at every turn. That would bring the region to ruin!" She pointed to the Watchog. "I'm ending this here. Use Leaf Tornado!" Servine obeyed and began to spin again. The grunt laughed.

"That won't stop us! Hypnosis!" The Watchog turned to Servine and the markings on its body lit up. Servine, unfortunately, made the mistake of looking at it briefly. She slowed to a stop and fell to the floor. She gave a content snore as Watchog grinned. "Now. Go in for the Crunch!" Watchog launched itself at the sleeping Servine and bit down hard. Servine grunted in her sleep as she was thrown into the wall. Hilda began to mildly panic.

"Hang on Servine!" She pulled an Awakening out of her bag and sprayed Servine with it. Servine's eyes snapped open and she sprang back out into the fight. She got a few hits in before she was put back to sleep by Hypnosis again. This went back and forth for a few turns before Hilda began to panic again.

'Shit! That was my last Awakening! Note to self. Stock up on Awakenings when I get back to Castelia City.' Servine gritted her teeth as she narrowly dodged a Retaliate coming her way. The grunt was laughing wildly.

"You see? You can't stop us! We will use Victini's power to complete Ghetsis' goal. We won't be stopped by a measly trainer who thinks she can play the hero! You're nothing! Finish this with Crunch again!" Watchog bit down on the weary Servine and threw her into the bookcase beside Hilda. It collapsed in on itself and splintered around her. Hilda glared at the grunt.

"You won't get away with this!"

"Won't we? As far as I can see, you're the one who is losing!" She laughed crazily at her, mildly creeping Hilda out. She reached for Servine's Poké Ball to return her when there was a bright flash from the rubble of the bookcase. Hovering next to Servine, was Victini, who had a paw on her shoulder. The grunt's eyes popped out of their sockets. "What are you doing?"

The Victory Pokémon glared in determination as he channelled some of his energy into Servine. Said Pokémon's eyes snapped open and jumped back into the field. She glowed with energy as she cried loudly. The grunt and Watchog stepped back at the sheer power radiating off her.

"What…? What is this power?" Victini grinned as he floated over to Hilda. He pointed to Watchog and chirped with glee. Hilda gave a big grin.

"I think Victini just said "Screw you and your ideals." Hilda mimicked Victini's movements and said the first words that popped into her head, almost as if they were natural.

"_BLOOM DOOM!"_

Servine growled loudly as their surroundings turned into a large flower field. Watchog panicked as the flowers beneath its feet began to bloom in a bright light. After a moment, the bright light turned into a giant flower bud and exploded in a spectacular fashion. Their surroundings returned to normal and Watchog was on the ground with swirly eyes. The grunt's eyes were wide.

"What the hell was that?" She roared with rage and returned Watchog to its Poké Ball. "You haven't heard the end of us! We'll be back!" she raced passed Hilda and disappeared out the door. Hilda watched as Victini flew around in the air, clearly happy with what he'd done. Servine seemed to be back to full health too. Hilda couldn't help but laugh.

"That was amazing! I know the Pokédex said you were full of unlimited energy, but that was crazy!" Victini chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. Hilda gestured to the door. "Come on. From what I've gathered, you've been down here for a long time. Let's get you some Vitamin C." She walked toward the door, closely followed by Servine. Victini seemed to hesitate before floating slowly after her.

Hilda reached the top of the incline and stepped out the lighthouse door. What she saw when she got out made her smile.

The three grunts that she'd dealt with were surrounded by the police. They were fuming at being caught.

"Hail Team Plasma!

"We will never die!"

"We will complete out king's wish, no matter the cost." The policemen began ushering the three grunts to a speed boat not to far away. She watched them being escorted with a bigger smile.

"If you hadn't jumped off the boat and kept the Plasma grunts busy, I doubt we would have made it on time." Hilda glanced down the stairs to see Professor Juniper standing at the bottom. She gave her a warm grin. "Thank you for that Hilda." Hilda blushed with embarrassment.

"Aw. It was nothing. I've dealt with Team Plasma before, so it was really no biggie."

"But it is. Look at the new friend you've made." She pointed to Hilda's hat. Glancing up, she found Victini shyly hanging onto it. He seemed a little nervous at all the attention he was getting. "What you've got there, is the Mythical Pokémon Victini. It's said that he holds limitless power to share with anyone he wants to."

"Well. I probably wouldn't have won if it wasn't for him. He gave Servine this huge boost of power that we used to beat that Plasma girl's Watchog. Bloom Doom, I believe."

"Bloom Doom? That sounds familiar…" She shook her head. "Oh well. I think the wealthy man who made this place for Victini meant well but shutting him away probably wasn't the best idea."

"Probably not."'

"You know, I think you should take Victini with you on your journey. He seems to be quite attached to you." She reached out and gave one of Victini's ears a pat. He cooed in response. "Bringing him back to the lab and running tests on him wouldn't be a good idea."He seems to

"Whaaaat? Are you sure giving the Pokémon that only brings Victory to a rising star trainer is a good idea? Isn't that cheating?" Juniper rolled her eyes.

"I suppose so. But Victini needs a new home and I think you'd be the perfect trainer to take him in. He is used to you after all." Hilda lifted her hat and said Pokémon off her head to look him in the eye.

"What do you say? Do you want to join my team?" Victini's eyes sparkled at the thought. Hilda held up one finger. "On one condition. Think you could hold off spreading your victory-ness to my team? I mean, the boost is amazing, but I don't want to win all the time. What kind of trainer would I be if I didn't lose every now and then, hmm?" The Victory Pokémon cocked a head to the side, as if thinking over her answer. After a moment, he grinned wildly and gave her a peace sign with his stubby fingers. Hilda couldn't help but grin too.

"Here." Juniper handed her a pink Poké Ball. "Use this Heal Ball. Victini will love it." Taking the ball out of her hands, Hilda held it up to Victini.

"Ready?" Victini chirped happily before punching the button on the ball. A red glow wrapped itself around him and pulled him into the ball. The light on the ball flashed three times before it let off a group of stars, indicating that he'd been caught. Juniper smiled.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that you're the first out of your group to have caught a Mythical Pokémon." Hilda looked back out toward Castelia City as the lights began to come on.

"I think your right. I can't wait to rub it in their faces." Juniper laughed.

"Don't go too crazy. Remember, Victini is a Mythical Pokémon after all."

"Right. I'll rub it in their faces… Quietly." Juniper just sighed.

…

After the boat had docked back in Castelia City, Hilda headed straight to the Pokemon Centre. It was nearly six in the evening and she wanted to grab a meal before all the good stuff was gone. Upon entering and getting some food from the café, Hilda spotted two familiar boys sitting at one of the tables. Making her way over, she plonked herself down next to the boy with the white and red cap.

"Anything exciting happen to either of you today?" Cheren jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Hilda! Don't do that!"

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself." Cheren adjusted his glasses while Hilbert stifled a laugh.

"No, not really. I just made it here and I happened to bump into Hilbert here at the Pokémon Centre." Hilbert shrugged.

"Took on Burgh earlier. Would you believe me if I told you we lost?" Hilda made a face of mock horror.

"What! No way! The undefeated Hilbert looses to the Bug Type Gym? What is the world coming to?"

"Oh, shut up you." He gave Hilda's hat a bop. "I underestimated him, ok?" Hilda giggled.

"Is Bianca here yet? This isn't a party without her."

As if like magic, the green hat wearing girl appeared at the end of their table.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late. I… Got a little lost."

"Huh. Speak of the devil and she shall appear."

"What's that supposed to mean Hilbert, you big meanie!" Bianca gave Hilbert a good smack across the upside of his head. Cheren pulled Bianca back down onto her seat.

"Well it's good to see that we're all here. Shall we start eating?"

"Way ahead of you Cheren!" Hilbert grabbed a drumstick off his plate and took a huge bite out of it. Hilda rolled her eyes.

"Manners."

"Mom's not here. I can do what I want."

"I can get her and Pikachu on a video call."

"…You're right. Where are my manners." Hilda grinned.

"Score one for the sister."

"Shut up." Hilda's hand suddenly lunged to his plate and she grabbed one of the two macarons that he was saving for desert. "Hey!" With a flick of her wrist, Hilda threw it up into the air.

"Heads up!" Hilbert began to get up to try and catch it when it halted in mid-air. Hilbert, Cheren and Bianca stared at it.

"What?"

They watched as something began to eat it. After a moment, the macaron was gone.

"I'll ask again. What?" There was a happy chirp and then the sound of something flying. Hilda's hair suddenly flattened. Hilda reached up and gave whatever it was on her head a pat.

"Was that yummy?" The chirp was heard again and a Pokémon appeared on her head. Hilbert stared at it.

"I have two questions. One, what is that? And two, why did you give it my macaron?"

"Why don't you register him in your Pokédex? That'll answer your first question." She grinned smugly at Hilbert. "And in answer to your second question, because I could." Hilbert grumbled as he pulled out his Pokédex from his bag, Cheren and Bianca doing the same.

Their eyes popped out of their heads when they got the information. Hilda quickly put her finger up to her lips as they all looked back up at her.

"Don't scream it out."

"How the heck did you befriend a Mythical Pokémon?" Hilda chuckled.

"So, I had a pretty eventful day." Cheren looked back at her.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, we got here and Hilbert suggested to get a Casteliacone. We did and when we'd finished, we were rewarded with a nearly expired Liberty Pass."

"A Liberty Pass? Aren't they expensive to get?"

"This one was kinda blown out of the trashcan by a gust of wind."

"That was lucky."

"Anyway, we got to Liberty Garden, only to find that Team Plasma had taken over." The three sets of eyes locked onto hers.

"Team Plasma? Those good for nothing thieves!"

Hilda then gave the group the rest of the rundown of her trip to Liberty Garden. While it wasn't a long story, she made it as detailed as possible. They all looked back between Hilda and Victini, who had gotten his hands on the second macaron. Hilbert was the first to recover.

"So, you're telling me that, not only did you get to use some of his power **and** befriend him, but you also got to add him to your team?"

"Yep." Cheren smiled.

"Lucky you I suppose. As long as you fight fair, it should be alright with me."

"He's so adorable! I just want to hug him!" Hilda glanced back to Hilbert.

"What are your thoughts on this matter?" Hilbert shrugged.

"I think Pikachu's going to be very jealous of him when she finds out that you've made a new best friend."

"Ah well. She'll get over it eventually."

The rest of the night was pent chatting and eating their food before it finally hit nine o'clock. Going to their rooms, Hilda set the now exhausted Victini onto her bed. Changing into her sleepwear, Hilda lay down next to the Victory Pokémon and sighed.

"A Pokémon that brings nothing but victory. Almost sounds to good to be real." She glanced back at the tiny Pokémon's sleeping form. "But then again, nothing's really impossible in a world like this." Hilda closed her eyes and let sleep ingulf her, bringing tomorrow even closer.

**Whaddya think? Pretty cool right? Before you start saying that it isn't possible, hear me out. Victini is said to hold limitless power. Limitless! I'm sure if he set his mind too it, Victini could grant a Pokémon Z-Power. He does in this universe anyway.**

**Thank you for reading this story. You may notice that I now put dates on my work. I figured I'd show you how long it takes for me to get my arse into gear sometimes. This story probably isn't the best example, as I churned this one out fairly quickly, but for some of my other work…**

**Anyway, I'll catch you all later then. Remember what I said at the top of the page! See you later!**

**Finish Date: 8/7/19**


End file.
